すれ違った俺たち
by ryuu dearu
Summary: [Part II - FIN] "Mou... wasurete kudasai," Meletakkan kembali mug di atas meja, tiba-tiba Kuroko menyuarakan isi hatinya. Akashi mendongak menatap Kuroko, mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya, Kau bilang apa? "Maksudku, lupakan dia, Akashi kun. Lupakan Kise kun," AkaKi/AkaKuro/KasaKi
1. Part I

すれ違った俺たち

Surechigatta Oretachi

(Kita yang Berselisih Jalan)

presented by Ryuu Dearu

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

November Rain © Gun 'n Roses

Warning : OOC, typo, MxM, Teikou Junior High, semi-AU, twoshot

This is another one presented by me thought I don't finish my first chapter for Kataomoi Akashi Version yet. I'm so sorry, minna... *bows* But, still I hope this one can be good enough to make your day better.

...

~o0HAPPY READING0o~

...

Seperti baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk, Kise menarik diri, melepas tautan bibir mereka. Miliknya dan milik Akashi. Seakan ia melakukannya tanpa kesadaran penuh.

"Maafkan aku... Akashi_cchi_... Aku..."

Akashi sendiri... kaget? Tentu saja. Pemuda _lust red_ itu sama sekali tak mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya ia memaki Kise, memarahinya, atau setidaknya langsung beranjak pergi tanpa memedulikan pemilik _golden orbs_ itu. Namun, alih-alih melakukan ketiganya, Akashi justru menarik si pirang ke dalam pelukannya. Bisa ia rasakan ketegangan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Ya, Kise mematung dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ia bahkan tak dapat membalas dekapan sang pemilik manik _ruby_ itu.

"A-Akashi_cchi_, apa yang―"

"Diamlah sebentar."

Akashi mengeratkan dekapannya saat Kise meronta. Masih dalam posisi yang sama― Akashi yang menenggelamkan diri di ceruk leher sang matahari dan Kise yang semakin terbuai oleh aroma khas milik Akashi― mereka mencoba menghentikan waktu, meski hanya bagi keduanya.

~o0o~

_When I look into your eyes, I can see a love restrained._

_But darling when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same?_

~o0o~

Kise menyusuri trotoar sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun dari sekolahnya, Teikou _Junior High_. Ia tak sendiri meski keheningan melekat erat padanya. Pemilik langkah kaki lain yang seirama dengan bunyi sepatunya yang sengaja diseret tampak heran melihat gelagatnya hari ini.

"Hari ini kau pendiam, Kise. Ada apa?"

Si pemilik nama yang disebut tampak tersentak. Seketika, Kise berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh pada pemuda _onyx_ di sebelahnya.

"_Nandemo nai'ssu yo, Senpai. Shinpai shinaide,"_ (Tidak ada apa-apa kok, _Senpai._ Jangan khawatir)

Senyum palsu itu lagi. Kise tahu ini salah. Tapi, ia tak punya pilihan. Tidak. Sebenarnya selalu ada pilihan bagi orang yang mau memilih. Dan nyatanya, Kise memilih jalan ini. Jalan kepura-puraan, jalan kebohongan. Hubungannya dengan Kasamatsu kian menjemukan, namun ia tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

"_Sou ka?"_ (Begitu?) Kasamatsu bergumam rendah.

Mereka meneruskan kembali langkah masing-masing. Suasana pun kembali hening. Dan Kise, ia kembali larut dalam dimensinya sendiri. Menatap aspal dengan raut datar seperti sebelumnya. Memang, ini bukan seperti dirinya.

~o0o~

**Wed, 13-12-11 02:15PM**

**from : Kasamatsu Senpai**

**subject : **_**none**_

**Nanti kujemput seperti biasa**

**-―-―-―-end-―-―-―**

Kise menutup _flip_ ponselnya. Percaya atau tidak, ia tahu, pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang memerhatikannya dari bangku seberang. Ia membenahi posisi duduknya, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Kemudian, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia kembali meneruskan obrolan serunya yang sempat terpotong dengan teman-temannya.

~o0o~

"_Ano saa... minna, saki ni kaeru'ssu,"_ (Hei... teman-teman, aku mau pulang dulu'_ssu_)

"Eh? Kise _kun_ tidak pulang bersama Akashi_ kun_?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Mmh, hari ini aku tidak bisa... Maaf ya, Akashi_cchi..."_ Kise memejam erat, melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Tak apa. Cepatlah. Dia sudah menunggumu."

Inilah yang ingin Kise hindari. Ekspresi itu... nada itu... datar. Di saat seperti ini, entah kenapa, kepingan sewarna _ruby_ itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. Itulah mengapa ia tak sanggup membohongi perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Kise akui, ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu, sahabatnya sendiri. Di sisi lain, ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya, Kasamatsu Yukio. _Maaf..._ kata itu yang selalu ia ulang berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Namun, ia pun tahu, berapa kalipun ia meminta maaf, itu tak kan pernah cukup. Jika ada dua pilihan, itu bukanlah pilihan yang sanggup ia pilih. Antara menyakiti sahabatnya, atau mengecewakan kekasihnya. Yang pasti, satu kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan, ia telah mengkhianati keduanya.

~o0o~

_Nothing last forever and we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain_

~o0o~

"_Nani ga attandesuka, _Akashi _kun_?" (Ada apa, Akashi _kun_?)

Sejenak, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula pemuda _baby blue _yang saat ini berjalan beriringan dengannya. Namun, tak lama kemudian mereka kembali beranjak, meninggalkan jejak-jejak tak terlihat di trotoar jalanan menuju stasiun.

"_Betsu ni..."_ (Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja...) ujar Akashi, menggantung kalimatnya. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada ujung-ujung sepatunya yang bergerak bergantian menapaki bumi.

"Kise _kun to kenka shite imasuka_?" (Apakah kau bertengkar dengan Kise _kun?_)

"_Kenka tte iu wake janai kedo na..."_ (Dibilang bertengkar juga tidak sih...)

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir namun sejurus kemudian wajahnya sarat akan kebingungan. Tampaknya ia tak dapat menarik kesimpulan dari jawaban Akashi yang setengah-setengah itu.

"_Na, _Tetsuya..." Pemilik surai merah itu kembali bersuara. "Jika seorang teman menciummu, apa itu berarti dia menyukaimu?"

"_Sou kamoshiremasen."_ (Mungkin saja)

"Meskipun setelah itu dia sendiri yang menarik diri darimu dan berusaha kabur?" Kali ini nada Akashi sedikit mendesak.

"_Wakarimasen._ (Aku tidak tahu) Tapi, tidakkah sebaiknya kau pastikan sendiri dengan bertanya padanya? Semua tak akan menjadi jelas jika kau hanya menduga-duga, Akashi _kun._" Pemuda _expressionless_ itu berujar, membuat Akahi berpikir ulang. Ya, ia harus memastikannya.

~o0o~

Pagi itu Kise bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lebih awal dari biasanya. Sebelum berangkat menuju Teikou, ia ingin menjemput sahabatnya, Akashi Seijuurou. Sempat terbersit keraguan dibenaknya saat mengingat tatapan dingin dari pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu beberapa waktu lalu, namun tekatnya untuk berbaikan dengan Akashi memaksanya untuk mengesampingkan itu. Entah kenapa, Kise tak pernah bisa berlama-lama bertengkar atau saling mendiamkan satu sama lain jika itu dengan Akashi.

Kise masih berdiri menyandar pagar rumah dengan dominasi warna merah bata itu ketika seseorang membuka pintu pagar, membuatnya berderit pelan. Mengangkat kepalanya, secara otomatis pemuda pirang itu tersenyum cerah seakan sedang berlomba dengan sang mentari pagi.

"_Ohayou, _Akashi_cchiii_ !"

Sementara itu, si pemuda _lust red_ tampak melebarkan manik _ruby_nya seolah tak menyangka. Dan...

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ...hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Heee...hidoi'ssu!_ Kenapa bertanya begitu?! Tentu saja aku menjemputmu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, seperti kebiasaan lama kita..." Kise mulai merajuk.

Akashi tak kuasa mendenguskan tawa, "Ya. Kebiasaan **lama**, kan?" ujar Akashi, menekankan kata 'lama'. "Bukankah biasanya Kasamatsu yang menjemputmu? Kemana dia?"

Kise terhenyak. Ia tak pernah suka jika Akashi mengungkit hubungannya dengan Kasamatsu saat mereka sedang berdua. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa tak nyaman. Mungkin, karena sikap Akashi yang selalu berubah dingin padanya saat membicarakan itu. Kise sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Akashi bersikap demikian. Yang bisa ia simpulkan sementara ini adalah kemungkinan bahwa Akashi merasa tidak suka pada Kasamatsu yang selalu menyita waktu Kise sehingga waktu kebersamaan mereka berkurang.

"Akashi_cchi,_ bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya saat berdua?" pinta pemuda pirang itu. Ini jarang terjadi, namun kali ini nadanya terdengar serius.

"Kenapa?" Manik _ruby _ itu mengarah lurus padanya, menyelami manik emas milik Kise. "Kau seperti ingin lari dari kenyataan, Ryouta."

"Bukan begitu... aku— hanya tak nyaman dengan caramu menyebut namanya. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa kau sepertinya sangat membenci Kasamatsu _senpai_. Kurasa ia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Atau... kau cemburu padanya?"

_Tidak mungkin._ Kise menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dalam hati. Karena ia tahu, perasaannya pada sahabatnya ini tak berbalas. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak mungkin menyukai seorang Kise Ryouta. Sejak awal hanya ada _persahabatan_ di antara mereka. Persahabatan yang bahkan tak pernah mereka ikrarkan. Mungkin hanya Kise yang menganggap hubungan pertemanan mereka sedekat itu. Mungkin...

"Kalau itu benar, apa kau keberatan?" Akashi berujar rendah.

Kali ini Kise memandangnya lekat sebelum mengawali tanggapannya dengan senyum hambar. "Haha... _Arienai'ssu._ (Itu tak mungkin'_ssu_) Jangan bercanda dan meledekku karena ciuman tempo hari. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu, Akashi_cchi_. Aku tidak sengaja... aku tidak berpikir—,"

"Jadi, kau melakukannya tanpa maksud apa-apa? Kau hanya mempermainkanku?"

"Bukan begitu!" Tanpa sadar Kise meninggikan nadanya. Napasnya tercekat. _Salah paham. Kau salah paham..._ Ia ingin menjelaskannya pada pemilik manik _ruby_ yang masih menatapnya dingin itu. Namun lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu.

"Aku... sebenarnya aku..." Kise menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kali ini ia pasrah jika Akashi membencinya dan memutuskan untuk menghindar darinya. "Akashi_cchi..._ bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?" Pemuda pirang itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Matanya panas, tenggorokannya terasa kering, tak urung dadanya berdebar tak keruan. Ia belum siap kehilangan...

"Bodoh." Akashi tiba-tiba memukul kepala kuning itu. Kise meringis meski pukulan itu tak seberapa.

"Aku tahu—," Kise berusaha membantah seraya mengangkat kepala, namun tangan Akashi yang masih bertengger di puncak kepalanya tak mengizinkannya mendongak.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta izin? Kau bebas untuk menyukai siapapun." Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengacak lembut helaian pirangnya.

Kise terpaku sejenak sebelum mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan pemuda mungil itu, menyingkirkannya dari puncak kepalanya lalu menatap manik _ruby_ itu dalam-dalam. "Kau tak marah padaku?" tanyanya.

"Marah? Kenapa?"

"Iya... maksudku, aku menyukaimu. Suka dalam artian _suka_, bukan sebagai teman, sahabat atau..."

"Cukup. Kita sudah terlambat." Akashi melirik jam tangan _digital_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya lantas berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Kise di belakangnya.

"_Mou..._ Akashi_cchiii_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku'_ssu yo_!"

Pemuda pirang itu mengejarnya sambil merapal pertanyaan yang sama. _Kau tidak marah? Kau tidak keberatan? Kau tidak akan menjauhiku, kan, Akashicchi?_

~o0o~

Kise mematut diri di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya tanpa cela. Ia tak mengenakan kemeja _branded_ luar negeri atau sepatu kulit mengilat yang mendukung _image _kasualnya di depan kamera. Ia hanya mengenakan sehelai kaus yang nyaman dengan potongan lengan sepanjang siku dibalut mantel tebal merah kecokelatan, celana _jeans_ yang sobek di beberapa bagian, dan sebuah topi _baseball_ untuk melengkapi penyamarannya di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini. Ia sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya karena sudah berjanji akan menemani Akashi membeli bola basket baru di _sport center_. Ia juga sudah berencana menyeret Akashi ke _game center_ yang tak jauh dari sana sepulangnya nanti.

Seperti biasa, Kise menjemput Akashi, menunggunya muncul dari balik pintu kayu rumahnya lalu, secara otomatis, ia akan menyambut pemuda mungil itu dengan senyum merekah. Tak disangka, Akashi mengenakan pakaian senada dengannya. _Sweater _merah _maroon _dan celana _jeans_ komprang selutut lengkap dengan sepatu _kets_. Imut, namun tak meninggalkan kesan kerennya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian, seperti dulu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak melakukannya. Semenjak Kise memiliki kekasih, Kise seolah selalu dikawal. Pergi atau pulang sekolah dengan Kasamatsu; hari Minggu kencan dengan Kasamatsu; pergi ke pemotretan diantar Kasamatsu; dan _blablabla_... dengan Kasamatsu... Kasamatsu... semua tentang Kasamatsu Yukio. Entahlah, apa ini bukan seperti memenjarakannya? Sampai sekarang pun Akashi tak habis pikir dengan itu. Apakah pacaran memang harus seperti itu? Akashi tak tahu. Ia tak pernah mengalaminya. Belum, mungkin. Dan perlu ditekankan disini, ia tak punya waktu untuk itu. Ia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou, pewaris kerajaan bisnis Akashi _Group_. Sebelumnya ia berpikir bahwa Kise sedang terpenjara, namun sebenarnya, dialah yang paling tahu apa arti kata 'terpenjara' itu. Ya, karena sejak ia dilahirkan―atau mungkin bahkan sebelum itu―ia tak pernah ditakdirkan hidup bebas memilih jalan yang ia inginkan. Beruntung, saat ini ia diberi kepercayaan untuk tinggal seorang diri (dengan pengawasan pengurus rumah tangga) di Tokyo demi pendidikannya dan meninggalkan sejenak kediaman ayahnya di Kyoto. Bagi Akashi, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk disebut bebas, mungkin.

Setelah mendapatkan yang dicari di _sport center,_ seperti rencana awal, Kise menyeret Akashi masuk ke dalam salah satu _game center_ terbesar di daerah Shibuya. Pemilik iris madu itu mengajak Akashi adu _three point_ di salah satu mesin _game._ Karena tak puas dengan hasil kekalahannya, Kise kembali menarik Akashi ke permainan balap mobil. Dan, lagi-lagi ia kalah. Belum jera, Kise melepas mantelnya―udara dingin bulan November seolah tak menjadi halangan baginya―dan menarik Akashi untuk terjun ke lantai _dance dance revolution_. Demi Tuhan, Akashi benci dengan _game _ yang satu ini. Siapapun pencipta mesin permainan bodoh ini, Akashi ingin sekali melenyapkannya. Namun, karena tak tahan dengan rengekan maut dan air mata buaya Kise, akhirnya Akashi meladeninya dengan setengah terpaksa. Hasilnya? Mungkin sulit membayangkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou menari _hip hop_ tapi, yah, pemuda jenius ini tak terkalahkan meski selisih poinnya miris bagi Kise yang bahkan telah mengeluarkan jurus _copycat_nya demi memenangkan _game _itu. Padahal, kalau dengan Kasamatsu, ia selalu menang dalam setiap permainan (kecuali _dance dance revolution_ karena Kasamatsu tak pernah mau). Entah Kise yang memang jago atau Kasamatsu yang tak mau mendengar rengekan pemuda pirang itu. Tapi, Kise merasa bahwa pergi bersama Akashi lebih menyenangkan baginya. Meski ia tak pernah menang dalam setiap permainan, namun bersaing dengan Akashi sangatlah menyenangkan. Mungkin karena ia selalu bermain jujur tanpa ada niat mengalah karena kasihan padanya.

...

Tak terasa, hari pun beranjak sore ketika matahari mulai tergelincir turun dari singgasananya di langit.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Pemuda _lust red _itu berujar.

"Tunggu! Masih ada satu lagi. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, Akashi_cchi_ !" Kise pun melesat pergi tanpa mendengar persetujuan Akashi. Akashi sendiri tak berniat menjawab, hanya menghela napas pasrah dengan tingkah hiperaktif temannya ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda pirang itu kembali dengan mendekap boneka kelinci berbulu putih yang memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah.

"Ini. Untuk Akashi_cchi_." Disodorkannya boneka itu kepada Akashi yang tampak sudah lelah menunggu dan berakhir mendamparkan diri di sebuah kursi kayu dekat pintu keluar _game center_.

"Apa ini? Lagipula, kemana saja kau? Lama sekali." Protes Akashi ketus.

"Maaf... tadi kupikir bisa terambil dengan mudah, tapi ternyata susah sekali mendapatkan yang ini.. hehehe," ujar Kise beralasan.

"Kau mengambilnya dari mesin?"

"Uhm!" Kise mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Entahlah, ia terlihat seperti boneka porselen dengan leher pegas yang sedang manggut-manggut. Imut, membuat Akashi sekuat tenaga menahan senyum agar terlihat masih kesal dan marah karena dibuat menunggu terlalu lama. "Akashi_cchi_ tidak suka?" Manik emas itu membiaskan kekhawatiran.

Tak langsung menjawab, Akashi bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar boneka kelinci itu lalu berujar sambil lalu, "Suka, kok. Terima kasih," lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Kise tersenyum senang dan berlari mengejar pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu.

...

Langit telah gelap. Matahari telah bersembunyi di belahan bumi yang lain. Kini hanya cahaya lampu-lampu kota yang meramaikan suasana kehidupan Tokyo. Saat ini, Akashi dan Kise sedang duduk berhadapan dengan meja kayu berpelitur di antara mereka, sedang menunggu pesanan mereka diantar. _Restaurant_ itu cukup berkelas namun tak semahal yang biasa dikunjungi Akashi biasanya. Tadinya, Kise bersikeras tak ingin makan di tempat semahal ini―oh, ayolah. Untuk ukuran seorang _Junior High_, makan di tempat seperti ini terlalu berlebihan, bukan?―namun Akashi memaksanya. Akhirnya, tanpa banyak perlawanan, Kise pun setuju setelah Akashi berkata dengan tegas, "_Ore ga harau kara, damatte tsuite koi."_ (Aku yang akan membayarnya, jadi, diamlah dan ikut saja)

Tak lama, pesanan pun datang. Seorang pelayan dengan seragam khas bernuansa hitam putih itu menghidangkan dengan hati-hati sebuah _steak hot plate_ untuk Akashi dan sepiring _spaghetti carbonara_ untuk Kise. Makan malam ini akan lebih terasa romantis jika ada dua gelas tangkai berkilau yang diisi sedikit cairan anggur pekat, namun karena usia keduanya yang masih belia, mereka belum diijinkan untuk itu. Sebagai gantinya, sang pelayan menghidangkan dua gelas jus buah untuk mereka.

"_Itadakimasu,"_ Mereka mengucapkannya hampir bersamaan, meski dengan nada yang berbeda. Akashi mengucapkannya dengan nada rendah seperti biasa, sedangkan Kise dengan suara lantangnya yang kelewat semangat. Namun, detik berikutnya, gerakan tangan pemuda pirang itu berhenti memutar garpu di atas sendoknya―untuk menggulung untaian _spaghetti_―ketika mendapati ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, ia memusatkan perhatian pada ponsel itu.

Akashi mencoba untuk tak ambil pusing dan masih berusaha fokus dengan irisan dagingnya, namun itu tak bertahan lama.

"Kasamatsu?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu bertanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, namun masih berusaha menyembunyikan nada tak suka dalam suaranya.

Kise tak benar-benar menjawab, hanya bergumam mengiyakan dan memandangnya sambil lalu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke ponsel itu. Sekarang, Akashi benar-benar berhenti memotong dagingnya, memandang Kise lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Pergilah."

Kise mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Akashi dengan raut terkejut.

"Tapi, Akashi_cchi..."_

"Tak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri setelah menghabiskan ini." Ujar pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu berlagak santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali lagi kesini setelah menyelesaikan urusanku. Bisakah kau menungguku?"

Akashi tampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ya. Cepatlah kembali."

~o0o~

Kise sampai di sebuah taman tak jauh dari stasiun Shibuya. Meski penerangan di area taman agak temaram, Kise berhasil menemukan sosok pemuda _raven_ yang tengah duduk termenung di atas ayunan. Pemuda pirang itu segera mendekat pada kekasihnya.

"_Senpai_, sedang apa disini?"

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mendongak begitu mendapati suara yang tak asing baginya. "Kau sudah datang?" Kemudian, Kise dapat menangkap senyum lelah di pemuda itu. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu segera mengambil duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. "Ada apa, _Senpai_ ? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Kise bertanya, nada simpati itu murni dari hatinya.

"Kami kalah dalam pertandingan hari ini."

Jawaban itu seolah menampar Kise keras-keras. Ya, hari ini―siang tadi―diadakan pertandingan babak semifinal tingkat nasional yang diikuti seluruh _Senior High_ di Jepang. Kasamatsu meminta Kise untuk datang menonton pertandingannya namun di hari sebelumnya Kise terlanjur berjanji akan menemani Akashi ke _sport center_ jadi dengan terpaksa ia menolak ajakan Kasamatsu. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia berada disana tadi. Datang ke gedung olahraga, memberinya semangat dan membawakan air minum untuknya di sela waktu istirahat pertandingan. Kise merasa kekalahan Kasamatsu kali ini disebabkan olehnya.

"Maafkan aku... gara-gara aku tidak bisa datang... _senpai_ jadi..." Kise menunduk dalam-dalam. Tak ada sahutan dari Kasamatsu, namun sesaat kemudian, Kise bisa merasakan kelembutan tangan Kasamatsu yang membelai helaian pirangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku sendirilah yang kurang becus sebagai kapten Kaijou," ujar pemuda mungil itu sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Senyum yang membuat dada Kise terasa semakin teriris. Semakin melihatnya, semakin membuat Kise ingin memeluk pemuda itu. Ada suatu dorongan yang membuatnya ingin melindungi sosok yang sedang rapuh di hadapannya. Seketika itu juga Kise melakukannya, beranjak meninggalkan ayunan yang bergoyang karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba lalu mendekap pemuda _raven_ itu lembut.

~o0o~

Lilin di meja makan telah padam. Para pengunjung _restaurant_ satu per satu telah meninggalkan kursi mereka, namun tidak dengan Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu masih disana, duduk bergeming. Semua makanan dan minuman yang terhidang di mejanya masih seperti sedia kala. Masih sama seperti saat Kise meninggalkannya. _Steak_ yang baru seperempat teriris dan _spaghetti _ yang setengah tergulung di garpunya namun terhenyak begitu saja, tak sempat dimakan. Akashi menatap _highball glass_ yang berisi jus di atas meja seolah gelas itu sedang melakukan pertunjukan tari yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya, walau sebenarnya isi kepala merah itu melayang jauh. Jauh menembus dimensi waktu, menarik dirinya kembali ke masa lalu. Kita hanya perlu mengganti latar belakang cerita ini, memundurkan waktu, menggeser tempat kejadian, dan... _poof! _Hal ini terulang lagi. Bagai lingkaran _dejavu_ yang tak pernah berakhir. Kise meninggalkannya di tengah waktu yang seharusnya mereka lalui bersama. Terlebih, dengan alasan yang sama; demi _orang itu_. Kasamatsu Yukio. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat mengingat posisinya. Posisi mereka. Dirinya yang hanya sebagai sahabat, sedangkan Kasamatsu Yukio sebagai kekasih si pemeran utama. Semua ini berawal dari setahun lalu, ketika Kise tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan kapten Tim Basket Kaijou _Senior High_.

Suatu hari, ketika orang tua dan kakak-kakak Kise tak ada di rumah, mereka memutuskan untuk mengerjakan PR bersama di rumah Kise. Namun, baru dua-tiga nomor soal matematika terjawab, Kise mendapati ponselnya bergetar dan sejurus kemudian ia mengatakan pada Akashi bahwa ia harus pergi untuk menemani Kasamatsu ke perpustakaan kota. Saat itu ia juga berkata...

"_Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali,"_

Lalu ia pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia akan muncul di hadapan Akashi, membuatnya bingung dengan arti kata 'sebentar' yang Kise maksud. Pemuda pirang itu akan membungkuk, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan lalu dengan wajah memelas, ia akan berkata...

"_Maafkan aku Akashicchi..."_

Akashi marah... Akashi kesal... Tapi, ia tak pernah bisa membenci pemuda itu. Entah bagaimana, ia selalu berakhir dengan memaafkan Kise.

Di lain waktu, Akashi pernah dengan tergesa-gesa menyelesaikan revisi proposal kegiatan OSIS yang ia ketuai demi memenuhi janjinya datang tepat waktu di lapangan basket dekat rumahnya karena Kise mengajaknya _one-on-one_. Dan, ya, ia sampai disana pukul lima tepat, tak kurang tak lebih. Namun, tak ada seorangpun di lapangan kala itu. Matahari beranjak pergi menuju belahan bumi lain, meninggalkan guratan merah bercampur kuning di langit barat. Dada Akashi mencelos ketika ia akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya untuk melihat aplikasi jam dan menemukan sebuah pesan belum terbaca...

**Fri, 12-10-12 05:55PM**

**from : Ryouta**

**subject : Hontou ni gomen!**

**Akashicchi, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak bisa datang. Kasamatsu senpai sakit. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Kita one-on-one lain kali saja ya? Gomeeeeeeennn'ssu [x/\x]**

**-―-―-―-end-―-―-―**

~o0o~

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darling don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walking_

~o0o~

Kise berlari sekuat tenaga. Jarum jam dipergelangan tangannya hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Ia nyaris bernapas lega ketika mendapati bangunan _restaurant_ yang sudah mulai dekat. Kise berbelok, masuk ke bangunan bernuansa Eropa itu. ia bergegas menuju lantai dua, lantas manik madunya bergerak liar, mencari-cari sosok yang ia inginkan. Namun, ia tak menemukannya. Di sebuah meja kayu dengan dua kursi berhadapan yang terletak di balkon _restaurant_, disanalah ia seharusnya berada. Nyatanya, pemuda itu tak ada disana. Yang ia temukan hanya seonggok kantung belanja yang di dalamnya terdapat bola basket baru dan boneka kelinci berbulu putih yang mengenakan setelah jas. Pelayan _restaurant_ tampak sedang membereskan apa-apa yang terletak di atas meja. Kise dapat melihat pelayan mengangkut sepiring _steak_ dan _spagetti_ juga dua gelas jus yang masih utuh. Detik berikutnya, pelayan itu menelengkan kepala sambil mengambil kantung belanja yang ia kira tertinggal.

"Ah, maaf... Itu milik temanku. Bolehkah aku membawanya?" Kise bertanya pada pelayan itu. Sang pelayan pun mempersilakan Kise untuk membawa kantung belanjaan itu bersamanya.

Kise melangkah gontai meninggalkan _restaurant_ itu. Ia tahu, kali ini mungkin Akashi tak akan memaafkannya lagi.

~o0o~

Akashi tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini. Ia tak ingat telah menaiki kereta atau taksi. Yang pasti, sekarang ia sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Kuroko. Ia menekan bel sekadarnya. Tak ada jawaban. Ia menekan lagi. Hingga pada yang ke tiga kalinya, Kuroko Tetsuya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Akashi _kun _?" Kuroko bergumam sambil mengusap matanya. Manik sewarna langit itu memandang Akashi bingung, seolah bertanya, _sedang apa malam-malam disini?_

"Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap disini, Tetsuya?"

_To be continued..._


	2. Part II

すれ違った俺たち

Surechigatta Oretachi

(Kita yang Berselisih Jalan)

presented by Ryuu Dearu

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, MxM, Teikou Junior High, semi-AU, twoshot

...

~o0HAPPY READING0o~

...

"Akashi _kun _?" Kuroko bergumam sambil mengusap matanya. Manik sewarna langit itu memandang Akashi bingung, seolah bertanya, _sedang apa malam-malam disini?_

"Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap disini, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya bagi Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang pertama yang membuat Akashi memiliki ketertarikan selain pada _shogi_ dan basket. Akashi adalah orang pertama yang menemukan bakat terpendam Kuroko. Sejak kali pertama ia menyadari keberadaan pemuda berhawa tipis itu, Akashi yakin, ada sesuatu yang istimewa pada diri Kuroko.

"Silakan masuk," ujar pemuda _baby blue_ itu kemudian.

Akashi Seijuurou bagi Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sosok hebat yang patut dikagumi. Pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkan Kuroko pada basket. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia adalah orang pertama yang membuat Kuroko terpesona.

...

_2 years ago..._

"_Hei, apa kau tertarik dengan basket?"_

_Kuroko sedikit terperajat saat tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah telah berada di sampingnya dan bertanya demikian. Kuroko tak lantas menjawab. Ia kembali memusatkan pandangan datarnya pada papan pengumuman yang memuat daftar nama dan nomor ujian para siswa baru yang diterima di Teikou _Junior High.

"_Hei, aku sedang bicara padamu."_

_Suara itu meninggikan nadanya sekarang, membuatnya menoleh lagi ke arah yang sama. Pemuda bersurai merah itu masih disana, manik _ruby_nya memandang lurus ke arah Kuroko._

"Boku desuka?_" (Aku?)_

"_Memangnya siapa lagi?"_

_Begitu berhasil keluar dari kerumunan padat di depan papan pengumuman itu, mereka pun mengobrol. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ada yang menyadari keberadaan Kuroko tanpa ia sendiri yang menunjukkan dirinya._

...

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Akashi _kun_?"

Kuroko meletakkan dua _mug_ cokelat panas di atas meja kayu berkaki rendah yang memberi jarak di antara mereka, satu untuk Akashi dan satu untuknya sendiri. Mereka duduk bersila di atas _tatami_ yang melapisi lantai kamar Kuroko.

"Dia meninggalkanku lagi," gumam Akashi. Kepingan _ruby_nya menatap datar permukaan cokelat panas dalam _mug_ yang mengepulkan uap hangat.

"Kasamatsu _san_ lagi?" Kuroko menanggapi, disusul gumamam lain yang tak jelas dari Akashi.

Sejenak hening. Kuroko tampak sedang menghirup cokelat hangatnya selagi Akashi sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"_Mou... wasurete kudasai,_" Meletakkan kembali _mug_ di atas meja, tiba-tiba Kuroko menyuarakan isi hatinya. Akashi mendongak menatap Kuroko, mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya, _Kau bilang apa?_

"Maksudku, lupakan dia, Akashi _kun._ Lupakan Kise _kun_,"

Akashi melebarkan sedikit matanya dan menajamkan telinganya, takut salah dengar.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Maksudku sudah jelas Akashi _kun._" Kali ini Kuroko mengarahkan manik biru langitnya pada _ruby_ milik Akashi. "Kau tak seharusnya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini terus. Lupakan dia... lupakan dia dan cobalah kau _lihat _aku." Bibir pemain bayangan Tim Basket Teikou itu tampak bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Suaranya lirih, tertahan, namun cukup jelas sampai di telinga Akashi. Sungguh, Akashi tahu maksud pembicaraan ini. Hanya saja, ia tak yakin apakah maksud Kuroko sama dengan maksud yang ditangkap olehnya.

"Tunggu, Tetsuya... maksudmu―?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Akashi _kun_. Sejak aku mengenalmu."

~o0o~

Hari ini, pagi sudah disambut mendung. Awan-awan hitam yang mengerikan menggumpal menutupi langit Tokyo. Kise berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, berlomba dengan waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ia bangun kesiangan, ketinggalan kereta dan tak membawa payung padahal menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan deras akan mengguyur seluruh daerah Kantou hari ini.

Begitu mencapai ujung lorong lantai dua, beruntunglah ia karena kelas belum dimulai. Kise menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri mematung di ambang pintu ketika mendapati Akashi dan Kuroko datang dari arah yang sama. Pemandangan ketika Akashi dengan sengaja menarik tangan Kuroko yang berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya juga tak luput dari penglihatan Kise. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar.. _Tetsuya, terima kasih. Bukumu, nanti kukembalikan... _ lalu ia juga menangkap kata-kata 'menginap'... 'bajumu'... dan selebihnya ucapan terima kasih dengan senyum tipis yang sudah jarang Kise lihat tergambar di wajah Akashi.

Kise tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pun ia tak tahu mengapa dadanya mendadak terasa sakit. Ia bahkan merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat satu derajat. Begitu Akashi mendekat, secara otomatis hatinya berharap pemuda _lust red_ itu akan menyapanya, setidaknya mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti biasa... ah, lebih dari itu, ia berharap Akashi akan mengucapkan _ohayou_ singkat dan mengacak surai pirangnya sambil lalu, seperti biasa. Namun, tampaknya harapan itu terlalu muluk.

Akashi memasuki kelas yang sama namun melewatinya begitu saja yang jelas-jelas berdiri di ambang pintu. Akashi bahkan seolah tak melihatnya. Pemuda itu tak menganggapnya ada.

...

Sepanjang pelajaran berlalu tanpa ada yang tertancap di kepala Kise. Ia benar-benar tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah deretan bangku tengah, nomor dua dari depan, bangku Akashi Seijuurou. Sekilas pemuda itu tampak baik-baik saja, tak ada yang salah. Ia memerhatikan pelajaran dengan tenang, seperti biasa. Saat istirahat siang, ia mengobrol bahkan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan siswa lain dengan tersenyum, seperti biasa. Namun, keadaan biasa ini tak berlaku baginya. Kise tak tahan melihat itu. Mengabaikan penjelasan logikanya mengenai situasi yang seharusnya dapat ia pahami dengan kepala dingin, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berhadapan langsung dangan sang empunya.

"Akashi_cchi_, aku ingin bicara."

Akashi yang mengerti, tanpa banyak omong mengikuti Kise di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong, menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, mencapai tangga darurat di ujung lorong dan berakhir di atap gedung sekolah.

Langit terlihat begitu muram, seolah sebentar lagi akan menangis. Angin kencang menerpa tubuh mereka, menembus kemeja biru muda yang terbalut _cardigan_ abu-abu terang milik Kise dan kemeja milik Akashi yang terbalut jas dengan warna senada_._

Kise mengawali, "Semalam kau menginap di rumah Kuroko_cchi_, ya, Akashi_cchi_ ?" Raut wajahnya memberengut, mirip anak kecil yang kesal dan hampir menangis karena permennya direbut teman sepermainannya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Akashi ketus.

"Aku..." _Tidak suka. Aku tak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya saat aku tak ada disana bersamamu... _Itu yang ingin Kise katakan namun suaranya tak dapat keluar dengan baik. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa." Jeda. "Maafkan aku... aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama semalam. Kasamatsu _senpai _mengalami kekalahan dalam pertandingan kemarin, aku merasa bersalah karena tak bisa datang memberi dukungan jadi aku hanya—,"

"Cukup. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya padaku. Itu bukan urusanku," potong Akashi tajam.

Kise terdiam seketika. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Dadanya sakit sampai napasnya terasa sesak. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, memandangi lantai semen yang kasar di bawah sepatunya. "Maafkan aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Lagi-lagi, Kise menggumamkan kata-kata itu, merapalnya bagai mantra.

"Hentikan. Aku tak suka mendengarmu meminta maaf." Nada pemuda bersurai merah itu tak berubah. Dingin. Sedingin angin musim gugur kala itu. "Sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa, Ryouta?" Jeda "Kau selalu mengatakan 'aku akan segera kembali' dan meninggalkanku, tapi nyatanya kau tak pernah kembali. Lalu, keesokan harinya kau akan datang padaku dan meminta maaf. Jika dapat kuhitung, entah sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kau mengucapkannya berkali-kali untuk satu kesalahan yang selalu kau ulang-ulang. Aku lelah. Tidakkah kau tahu arti kata 'sebentar'? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa sebuah ucapan bisa diartikan sebagai janji yang harus ditepati? Tidak. Kau tak tahu bahwa menunggu itu melelahkan. Kau juga tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya di-nomor-dua-kan."

Kise terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak dapat sepatah kata pun terucap untuk menyangkal ujaran pemuda mungil itu. Kise juga tahu, Akashi setengah menggeram menahan amarah. Suaranya parau, mungkin bibirnya juga bergetar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Akashi berbicara sepanjang ini. Kata demi kata ia susun menjadi kalimat yang sambung-menyambung tanpa jeda, keluar begitu lancar dari mulutnya. Tidak, Kise tahu Akashi tak merencanakan perkataan itu, tak merancangnya lebih dulu lalu menghafalnya bagai teks pidato. Kise tahu, Akashi hanya mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Tapi, kau sendiri juga tahu kan, Ryouta? Aku selalu berakhir memaafkanmu. Selalu."

Kise masih bergeming di tempatnya. Seolah kedua kakinya telah ditancapi pasak bumi hingga ia tak dapat bergerak dari sana. Akashi sudah pergi sejak ia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir itu, meninggalkannya sendiri bertahan di antara terpaan angin musim gugur yang mengamuk. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai. Tetes demi tetes air hujan telah jatuh, perlahan membasahi rambut, seragam dan seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga air hujan itu berkumpul dan tak lagi jatuh satu demi satu melainkan bersamaan dan dalam kuantitas yang semakin besar, Kise masih belum beranjak.

~o0o~

_How long will I be waiting_

'_till the end of time_

_I don't know why I'm still waiting_

_I can't make you mine_

**~Simple Plan, **"Addicted"

~o0o~

Keesokan harinya, Kise tidak datang ke sekolah. Berdiri selama hampir empat jam―sejak istirahat siang sampai sekolah bubar―di bawah guyuran hujan membuatnya demam. Kini ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sedang tak ingin memikirkan apapun, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, tubuhnya pun menggigil, namun kata-kata Akashi terus terngingang dan berputar-putar memenuhi kepalanya, membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Semua rasa sakit itu berkumpul, sakit pada tubuhnya, pun sakit di hatinya. Suhu tubuh yang kian meninggi memaksanya untuk kembali berhalusinasi, masuk ke dalam ruang mimpi yang membawanya pada latar tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Kembali ke masa lalu.

...

_Oh, I'm sorry to blaming you for_

_everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

**~Christina Aguilera, "**Hurt"

...

_2 years ago..._

"_Hei, kau. Peraturan sekolah melarang siswa mengenakan anting. Cepat lepaskan."_

_Menghentikan obrolannya dengan para gadis di koridor depan kelas, Kise menoleh saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Menurunkan pandangannya, Kise menatap polos ke arah pemuda mungil itu. _"Dare'ssu ka?" _tanyanya._

_Pemuda bersurai merah itu melotot, "Kau tidak dengar? Lepaskan antingmu sekarang juga." Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya itu tidak bernada tinggi namun terdengar seperti titah seorang raja._

"_Eh? Memangnya kau siapa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau melepaskannya?" ujar Kise, mengembangkan senyumnya seolah yang dikatakan Akashi hanya lelucon._

"_Kau tidak melihatku berpidato saat upacara penerimaan murid baru?"_

"_Oh, maaf, aku tidak datang saat itu. Kau ketua OSIS?" tanya Kise enteng. Akashi tidak repot-repot menjawab, hanya memandang tajam ke arah pemuda tinggi itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, mari kita lihat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika aku tak mau melepaskannya, _Kaichou_?"_

_Detik setelah Kise berujar menantangnya, pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu menarik turun kerah baju Kise dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat pemuda pirang itu menunduk kaku. Hampir tak ada jarak di antara wajah mereka yang saling berhadapan. Kise dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka lebar__―__kaget, dan Akashi dengan manik _ruby_nya yang menatap lurus kepingan emas milik pemuda pirang itu. Mereka bahkan menghiraukan gumaman para siswa yang mulai berkerumun, pun para gadis yang membelalak sambil terkesiap tertahan melihat adegan itu. Kise hanya dapat bergeming dengan mulut terkatup rapat, takut jika ia bergerak sedikit saja__―__walau hanya untuk bernafas__―__maka bukan tidak mungkin hidung atau bahkan bibir mereka akan bersentuhan._

"_Ini, akan kusimpan untuk sementara waktu." Ujar pemuda _lust red_ itu, menunjukkan benda kecil berkilau yang kini telah berada di tangannya._

_Kise mengerjap saat pemuda sok berkuasa itu melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah bajunya dan berlalu begitu saja. Kise bahkan tak tahu kapan Akashi melepaskan anting perak itu darinya. Yang ia tahu, saat ini nafasnya masih berantakan. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan, begitu cepat hingga desiran darah yang mengalir naik ke kepalanya terasa begitu jelas, membuat pipinya menghangat._

_Sejak saat itu, Kise sengaja melanggar lebih banyak peraturan. Mulai dari memakai anting peraknya yang lain, sengaja terlambat pergi ke sekolah, sampai membolos pelajaran dan tidur di atap sekolah. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar bisa bertemu Akashi__― __meski Akashi selalu datang dengan para kaki tangannya, penegak peraturan sekolah. Kise selalu tak sabar dipergoki oleh pemuda mungil bersurai merah itu, berharap dimarahi olehnya._

_..._

Lamunan itu buyar ketika Kise mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. "Ryouta, ada temanmu." Suara _Kaa san_ terdengar dari balik sana. _Siapa?_

Kise menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan bangkit duduk. Seketika kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Menghiraukan kepalanya yang masih pening, ia beranjak ke arah pintu. Mata _amber_ yang dihiasi lingkar hitam di bagian bawahnya itu masih dapat melihat dengan jelas pemuda mungil yang kini berdiri di hadapannya begitu ia membuka pintu.

"_Senpai?"_

"Kau suka apel, kan?" Pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu mengerling pada sebelah tangannya yang mendekap sekantong apel merah.

Kise tersenyum, mempersilakan Kasamatsu masuk. Mereka pun duduk beralaskan karpet bulu dengan sebuah _kotatsu_ yang menjadi jarak di antara keduanya.

"_Kaze, dou?"_ (Bagaimana keadaanmu?)

"_Maa... daijoubu'ssu yo,"_ (Yah...sudah tidak apa-apa, kok)

"Jadi, kau punya penjelasan untuk ini?" tanya Kasamatsu, kepingan _onyx_ itu menatap penuh selidik pada Kise. "Bagaimana bisa kau sampai sakit begini? Apa kau pulang kehujanan saat aku tak menjemputmu kemarin?"

"A-aku..." Kise memutar otaknya cepat, memilah berbagai alasan yang mungkin ia gunakan. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia harus berbohong. "Iya, aku lupa tidak membawa payung, _Senpai_, hehehe." cengirnya.

Kasamatsu menghela nafas seolah lelah. Pandangannya beralih pada langit mendung di balik jendela kaca. Kemudian, hening. Suara detik jam dinding yang terus berputar memenuhi kamar itu hingga mencapai tiap sudutnya.

"_Senpai, _aku tak menyangka kau begitu perhatian. Aku kan tidak pernah bilang kalau suka apel. Darimana kau tahu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu, akhirnya. Keceriaan yang merupakan identitas mutlak pada pribadinya tergambar jelas pada nada bicaranya. Kise―yang tak pernah suka dengan keheningan sementara ada orang di dekatnya―mencoba mengubah atmosfer ruangan yang 'dingin' itu dengan memberi sedikit sentuhan hangatnya.

"Aku memang tak pernah tahu kalau kau ternyata suka apel," ujar Kasamatsu. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada sesuatu di luar sana. "Kau salah. Aku tidak perhatian... maksudku, aku tak tahu apakah definisi kata 'perhatian' yang kau maksud sama seperti yang kumaksud. Yang jelas, selama ini aku berusaha memberikan perhatian itu dengan cara menjagamu. Mengantar-jemput ke sekolah, menemanimu saat pemotretan, melarangmu ini-itu... kupikir itu bisa melindungimu dari hal buruk yang mungkin menimpamu. Seperti sekarang, kau sakit." Pemuda _raven_ itu menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi, sepertinya aku salah."

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa _Senpai _tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

Kasamatsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda pirang itu, menyelami manik emas milik Kise. Manik emas yang begitu polos, Kasamatsu tahu hati pemiliknya pun tak pernah ada niat buruk pada siapapun. Ia masih ingin mempercayai kekasihnya. Hanya saja, ia ingin memastikan...

"Kau tahu, apel ini bukan aku yang membawakannya. Tapi, Akashi Seijuurou yang menitipkan ini padaku."

Kise terdiam, namun melalui matanya, Kasamatsu tahu pemuda pirang itu terkejut. Detik berikutnya, pemuda tinggi itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan melesat keluar. Kasamatsu tidak mencegahnya, ia hanya mengekor kepergian Kise dengan kepingan _onyx_nya. Kini ia tahu, kesalahannya adalah ia tak benar-benar mengenal kekasihnya. Ia juga baru sadar, ternyata makna dari kata 'perhatian' tak cukup dengan memberikan sesuatu, tetapi juga dengan memahami sesuatu yang ada pada diri orang lain.

...

_A simple lie filled up everyday_

_Doubt exchange at least_

_We lost meaning of heart we knew_

**the GazettE,** "Pledge" _translated_

...

_An hour ago..._

_Dari kejauhan, Kasamatsu memerhatikan pemuda yang tak kalah mungil darinya itu berdiri mematung di sana, memandang lurus pintu pagar di depannya seolah sedang menonton film detektif yang memerlukan tingkat analisis tinggi dan ketenangan. Sebelah tangannya masih menggantung bebas di sisi tubuh mungil itu, sebelahnya lagi membawa kantong kertas cokelat__―__entah apa isinya__―__dalam dekapannya._

_Kasamatsu tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan pemuda itu, mengapa berdiam diri di sana. Kasamatsu juga tak tahu bahwa otak 'pemuda itu' telah berulang kali menginstruksikan untuk menekan bel pada interkom, tapi berulang kali pula hatinya menolak. Atas dua kendali pada dirinya, 'pemuda itu' bahkan tak sadar telah berdiri cukup lama di sana, dan tentu saja, ia tak menyadari kedatangan Kasamatsu di sekitarnya. Ya, 'pemuda itu' hanya berdiri, meragu._

"_Akashi... Seijuurou?"_

_Pemilik nama itu menoleh saat mendapati suara yang tak begitu familiar di telinganya. Seketika didapatinya pemuda _raven_ dengan manik _onyx_ yang tertuju pada kepingan _ruby_ miliknya._

"_Kasamatsu Yukio?"_

"_Kau tidak masuk ke dalam?" Sejenak Kasamatsu melirik rumah yang tampak lengang di hadapannya. Tanpa memastikan apa yang ada dalam kantong kertas cokelat yang didekap pemuda bersurai merah itu, Kasamatsu pun tahu tujuan kedatangannya. Sama seperti dirinya, ingin menjenguk Kise Ryouta._

"_Tidak. Aku baru ingat ada urusan. Aku harus pergi. Ini, tolong kau berikan padanya." Akashi berujar, mengangsurkan kantong kertas itu pada Kasamatsu. "Bilang saja ini darimu."_

"_Tapi__―__ Hei, tunggu dulu...!" seru Kasamatsu begitu menerima kantong kertas yang ternyata berisi apel dan melihat pemuda _lust red_ itu beranjak pergi._

"_Kau tidak perlu bilang bahwa aku datang." Pemuda bermanik _ruby_ itu pun pergi begitu saja setelah berujar tegas demikian._

_..._

Kise berlari keluar, menuruni tangga dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, berderap keluar menuju _genkan__―__space_ kecil sebelum pintu depan tempat melepas sepatu, meletakkan payung dan menggantung mantel. Pintu depan menjeblak keras saat dengan tergesa Kise mendorongnya tanpa menutupnya kembali. Ia keluar ke jalanan, menengok ke kanan dan kiri namun tak menemukan yang ia cari. Tentu saja, satu jam telah berlalu sejak kedatangan Kasamatsu. Akashi pasti sudah jauh dari sekitar sini. Mungkin ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya, atau mungkin...

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat―meski itu membuatnya semakin pening―saat pikiran-pikiran negatif tiba-tiba muncul tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ya, misalnya, mungkin saja Akashi tidak pulang ke rumah melainkan pergi ke rumah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kali ini tak hanya bergelut dengan pikiran negatif, Kise justru teringat masa lalu yang tak pernah ingin ia akui, bahwa ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

_2 years ago..._

_Kise berjalan mengitari sekolah. Sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati tampak lengang. Tentu saja, jam pelajaran telah dimulai dan semua siswa telah masuk kelas. Namun, tidak dengan dirinya yang masih sibuk berkeliaran. Pemuda pirang itu sedang mencari seseorang guna mengambil kembali anting perak yang disita olehnya. Ya, katakanlah begitu, meski kenyataannya Kise mencari seseorang itu demi meluapkan kerinduannya sendiri._

"Mou... doko ni iru'ssuka ne?" _(Ah...dimana ya dia?)_

_Kise tak henti menggerutu. Susah sekali menemukan pemuda surai merah itu. Dia bahkan tak ada di kelasnya. Kelas 1-10 memang sedang kosong. Para siswi dijadwalkan belajar memasak di ruang PKK, lalu para siswa seharusnya sedang berada di laboraturium fisika untuk belajar elektronika. Ya, memang semua siswa ada di sana, kecuali pemuda yang ia cari._

_Pemuda tinggi itu terus berjalan, menuruni tangga, dan berjalan lagi hingga mencapai lapangan basket _indoor_ yang biasa digunakan klub basket sekolah untuk berlatih. Terdengar suara pantulan bola menggema dari dalam sana. Kise terus melangkah, mendekati ambang pintu, dan... ia baru tahu, ternyata seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Matanya menyipit, deretan giginya terekspos rapi... bahkan ia bisa melihat pipi pemuda _lust red _itu bersemu samar. Pemuda mungil itu berlari sambil membawa bola ke tengah lapangan, berancang-ancang lalu melakukan gerakan _lay up_ yang begitu indah di mata Kise. Bola pun menembus jaring dengan cantik. Pemuda mungil itu mendarat dengan anggun, lalu berkata..._

"_Kau lihat itu, Tetsuya?"_

_Nafas Kise tercekat. Masih berdiri di ambang pintu, tanpa suara, ia alihkan manik emasnya pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda _baby blue_ itu berdiri di sana, entah sejak kapan, memerhatikan Akashi. Sepertinya sejak tadi memang mereka bersama, hanya saja Kise tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu._

_Kise memasuki lapangan itu, memulai langkah pertamanya dengan keyakinannya sendiri. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah... namun, keyakinan itu runtuh saat Akashi tak juga menyadari keberadaannya. Perhatian pemuda _lust red_ itu masih terfokus pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat itu Kise tahu, ada sesuatu yang tak dapat dilewatinya semudah tersenyum di depan kamera, sesuatu yang erat di antara mereka berdua._

"Mosh-mossshhh." _(Halooo) Begitu pemuda pirang itu membuka mulutnya, suara riang itu menggema di seluruh _gymnasium. _Seketika, mereka berdua__―__pemuda surai merah dan si biru langit__―__menoleh padanya. "Maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali milikku." Manik emasnya tertuju pada kepingan _ruby_ yang sedang menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling berpandangan. Tak lama kemudian, Kise mengulurkan sebelah tangan dengan telapaknya yang menengadah. "Kembalikan anting perakku," ujarnya, memandang tajam ke arah Akashi._

"_Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya semudah itu," ujar Akashi._

_Kise mendengus geli. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita _one-on-one_?"_

_Dalam _one-on-one_ itu Kise kalah, namun ia senang bisa bermain dengan Akashi. Ini membuatnya merasa semakin dekat dengan pemuda mungil itu. Mereka pun pulang bersama__―__ya, mereka bertiga__―__dengan Kuroko Tetsuya ikut di dalamnya. Seperti Kise yang biasanya, sepanjang perjalanan ia terus mengoceh berisik dengan nada ceria dan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah tiap topiknya, membuat pembicaraan terasa hidup. Sebaliknya, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya berjalan dengan tenang dan sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah Kise, tanda bahwa ia juga mendengarkan. Meski begitu, Kise tahu, bahwa sesekali juga Kuroko Tetsuya diam-diam melirik ke arah Akashi. Kise tahu, karena diam-diam dia juga melakukannya. Kise tahu, bahwa dirinya maupun Kuroko Tetsuya tak ingin ketinggalan menangkap berbagai ekspresi dari wajah tampan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan._

~o0o~

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you win_

**~Miley Cyrus,** "Wrecking Ball"

~o0o~

Hari Minggu, itu berarti tak ada alasan yang mendukung bagi Kise untuk bertemu Akashi. Sejak kejadian di atap dua hari lalu, ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan pemuda surai merah itu. Bahkan, saat ia sakitpun Akashi tampaknya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjenguk. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan pemuda mungil itu. Tapi, apakah Akashi juga merindukannya? Lebih dari itu, apakah Akashi masih mau bertatap muka dengannya? Kise memejamkan matanya erat-erat seraya menjambak surai madunya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang menguasainya.

Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, Kise melirik ke arah nakas di samping ranjangnya, memandang nanar _frame _kaca berisikan potrait dirinya dan Kasamatsu Yukio. Foto itu diambil setahun lalu, saat mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk pergi ke taman hiburan di pusat kota. Tanpa sadar, Kise ikut tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi cerianya dan ekspresi kesal Kasamatsu yang tak suka difoto, _moment _ yang terabadikan dalam kamera. Alangkah indahnya jika perasaan yang tergambar dalam _moment_ itu pun dapat diabadikan.

Seandainya benar bahwa perasaan yang tergambar dalam foto itu masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini, maka ia tak kan melakukan hal bodoh dengan mencium Akashi waktu itu. Senyum Kise memudar secara signifikan saat ekor matanya menangkap sebuah kantong belanja karton yang teronggok di sudut kamarnya. Sebuah bola berwarna oranye menyolok dan setengah kepala berbulu putih dengan telinga panjang menyembul dari dalam, seolah boneka kelinci itu diam-diam memergokinya sedang melakukan kejahatan dengan pandangan polosnya. Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang, beranjak menghampiri si kelinci malang. Ia berjongkok di hadapan si kelinci, melipat tangannya di atas lutut dan menumpukan dagunya di sana, lalu berkata, _"Nee, koroshite mitemo, shinjitsu no kimochi ga mada koko ni ikite tsuzukeru'ssu yo."_

(Hei, meski kucoba membunuhnya, perasaan yang sebenarnya ini masih terus hidup di sini, kau tahu?)

Si kelinci bergeming. Bukan menghiraukan Kise, namun memang di luar kuasanya untuk menanggapi. Seperti kenyataan yang sedang ia hadapi. Bukan maksudnya menyakiti mereka―Kasamatsu, Akashi maupun Kuroko―namun di luar kuasanya untuk melawan rasa itu untuk tetap ada. Pada kenyataannya, sebuah perasaan memang tak butuh logika untuk menerjemahkan.

Kise pun berdiri dengan kantong belanja itu dalam dekapannya.

"Sudah saatnya kau pulang pada pemilikmu," ujarnya sebelum mengecup lembut puncak kepala si kelinci.

...

Kise berjalan lurus melewati sebuah perempatan besar yang sarat akan mobil berlalu-lalang sebelum tiba di depan kediaman Akashi. Ia masih belum memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan saat bertemu dengan pemuda mungil itu. Yang pasti, ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana tatapan dingin dari mata _ruby_ itu akan menghujamnya.

Namun, tidak. Ia bahkan belum benar-benar sampai di depan pagar rumah Akashi dimana ia biasa menunggu pemuda itu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, dan kini ia sudah dihadapkan pada kenyataan itu secara langsung. Kenyataan yang selama ini masih ia sembunyikan untuknya sendiri dan tak pernah ingin ia akui. Kise melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua kepingan emas miliknya, di sana, di depan pagar rumah itu Akashi Seijuurou memeluk pemuda mungil bersurai biru langit. Tak perlu Kise memastikan siapa gerangan yang meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi dan meremas erat punggung pemuda itu. Kise tahu, bahkan sejak pertama kali melihat kebersamaan mereka. Kise sudah tahu, bagaimana Kuroko Tetsuya mengidolakan Akashi Seijuurou. Kise sudah tahu, ada ketertarikan yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh Akashi terhadap Kuroko. Namun, Kise baru saja tahu, bahwa melihat kenyataan akan terasa sesakit ini, lebih daripada menyimpannya sendiri. Kise juga baru sadar, ternyata merelakan tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Entah refleks atau apa, tubuh pemuda pirang itu berbalik cepat. Kakinya pun melangkah tergesa seperti telah terprogram secara otomatis di otaknya untuk mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari sana. Sayangnya, program itu tak dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan yang lengkap hingga otaknya lupa memerintahkan mata _amber_nya untuk memerhatikan lampu sebelum menyeberang. Lampu penyeberangan di salah satu sudut perempatan besar itu berubah merah ketika Kise baru setengah jalan mencapai sisi seberang. Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tak kurang dari delapan puluh kilometer per jam melaju ke arahnya. Pengendara mobil agaknya sempat membanting stir ke badan jalan seraya mengerem paksa, menimbulkan decitan keras yang membuat semua orang terkesiap bahkan berteriak. Jangankan menghindar, Kise bahkan belum sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi ketika sebagian tubuhnya terserempet sebelum jatuh terguling di atas aspal. Sesaat sebelum pandangannya gelap, ia masih mencari sesuatu yang tadinya ia dekap dengan erat. _Doko ni aru no kanaa... usagi chan to booru wa...?_

(Dimana ya... boneka kelinci dan bola itu...?)

~o0o~

_Nobody knows but me_

_That I sometimes cry_

_If I could pretend that I'm asleep_

_When my tears start to fall_

**~Pink,** "Nobody Knows"

~o0o~

Kise terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan aroma khas antibiotik. Pandangannya masih sedikit buram saat perlahan membuka mata dan dihadapkan pada langit-langit putih polos yang tampak begitu tinggi. Ia meringis saat mencoba bergerak, badannya terasa ngilu di beberapa tempat. Mengangkat perlahan tangan kanannya, diperhatikannya dengan seksama balutan kasa putih yang membuat jari-jarinya kaku itu. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi saat menyadari perbedaan suhu yang ia rasakan di tangan kirinya. Hangat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda mungil bersurai hitam itu sedang tertidur lelap dalam posisi duduk sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya.

_Kasamatsu Senpai..._

Jelas-jelas Kise memanggil nama itu hanya dalam hatinya, namun pemuda _raven_ itu perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu dengan buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kise intens.

Kise tersenyum lemah, "_Ohayou, Senpai,"_

Kelopak yang membingkai iris _onyx_ itu melebar, "Kise? Kau sudah sadar?!" Genggaman tangannya mengerat, bersamaan dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang tersirat. "Kau... bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah ada yang terasa sakit? Oh, tunggu, aku akan memanggil―"

"_Senpai,_ tenanglah... aku tidak apa-apa." Kise menarik tangan Kasamatsu saat ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi. Gerakan pemuda mungil itupun terhenti. Memejamkan mata, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, berusaha mengusir kepanikan.

Kepala Kise berdenyut ringan saat ia mencoba bangkit. Pemuda pirang itu meraba keningnya sendiri dan lagi-lagi menemukan balutan kasa di sana.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Kasamatsu, menoleh Kise saat disadarinya ada pergerakan yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu. "Kau tahu, kau hampir saja membunuhku." Kasamatsu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, menghela nafas lelah, lalu bicara lagi, "Bisa kau bayangkan aku berlari sepanjang perjalanan dari stasiun kereta terdekat yang jaraknya dua puluh menit untuk mencapai rumah sakit ini?" Kepingan _onyx_ itu memandang lekat manik emas Kise.

"Maafkan aku, _Senpai..._"

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu minta maaf lagi. Yang penting jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi kecerobohan seperti itu." Kasamatsu beranjak ke sisi lain ranjang dan meraih korden yang menutupi kaca jendela ruangan yang berada di ketinggian tujuh lantai itu, menyingkapnya hingga cahaya matahari pun masuk dan mencapai sudut ruangan dengan mudah. Letak ranjang pasien yang begitu dekat dengan sisi jendela memungkinkan Kise memandang jauh menembus lempengan transparan itu. Langit teduh musim gugur, pepohonan dengan lembaran daun kuning dan kemerahan yang beberapa telah berguguran, para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang dengan mantel warna-warni... dan manik emas itupun berhenti menelusuri pemandangan tiap sudut kota saat tatapannya terpaku pada dua sosok yang tak asing baginya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan pemuda dengan surai sewarna langit musim panas itu berdiri berdampingan tak jauh dari tempat penyeberangan, sepertinya sedang menunggu lampu berubah hijau seperti deretan orang-orang bermantel yang berbaris di belakang mereka. Kise memastikan matanya tak salah lihat. Mengerjap dan detik berikutnya terbelalak saat melihat si surai merah menarik lengan si biru langit hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. Adegan itu terlihat begitu sempurna meski tak sengaja terlihat olehnya dari ketinggian tujuh lantai. Adanya mobil sedan hitam yang melaju cepat menghiraukan lampu merah itu bukanlah alasan, dan Kise tak menganalisanya secara logika melainkan mendefinisikannya sebagai efek dramatis yang mendukung terciptanya kemesraan di antara mereka. Cukup dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya, itu sudah menjelaskan semua. Bukan tidak mungkin bahwa hubungan mereka telah berkembang lebih jauh dari perkiraannya. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tak repot-repot memperkirakan mengapa mereka berdua berada di daerah sekitar sini... mengapa harus hari ini... dan mengapa harus terlihat olehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa terserempet mobil? Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Suara bariton yang khas itu menarik kembali kesadarannya dan memaksa otaknya berpikir keras, mencari alasan. Namun, Kise menyerah ketika tak menemukan satu pun yang masuk akal. Ia berdehem pelan lalu berkata, "_Senpai,_ bisakah kau ambilkan minum untukku? Tenggorokanku kering."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Pandangan iris madu itu meredup seiring menghilangnya punggung Kasamatsu di balik pintu. Dengan segera, dadanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Merasa bersalah telah melukai seseorang yang begitu peduli padanya dan menyesal karena ia selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Kise berpikir, mungkin lebih baik ia mati saat mobil itu menyerempetnya, dengan begitu ia tak perlu melihat kebersamaan Akashi dan Kuroko hari ini. Semakin memikirkannya―bayangan mereka berdua semakin jelas, terputar berulang kali dalam memorinya―membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Jika ada yang bilang _cinta tak harus memiliki_, itu hanya omong kosong. Kise sadar, apa yang ia alami adalah imbas dari perbuatannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Kasamatsu hanya karena ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Akashi karena tahu bahwa Kuroko juga menyukai Akashi dan sepertinya Akashipun menaruh perhatian pada Kuroko. Seharusnya dia bisa menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya pada Akashi dan melupakannya karena ia telah memiliki Kasamatsu. Seharusnya waktu itu ia tidak mencium Akashi. Seharusnya ia tidak berharap lebih, bahwa Akashi akan membalas perasaannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengkhianati Kasamatsu. Seharusnya...

...

Kasamatsu kembali ke ruangan itu dengan segelas air yang diminta, namun Kise Ryouta tak ada di sana. Tangannya mendadak dingin saat melihat kaca jendela yang terbuka dan tirai linen polos yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Mengalihkan manik _onyx_nya dari jendela, ia melangkah menuju toilet. Pintu kecil itu menjeblak keras saat Kasamatsu mendorongnya dengan tergesa, namun nihil. Kini ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mencoba berpikir jernih menggunakan logika. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan positif, seperti misalnya Kise merasa bosan dan ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian? Tidak, hanya ada dua _lift_ utama yang dibangun berjajar di gedung ini, selebihnya hanya ada tangga darurat. Kalau memang Kise berniat menghirup udara segar di taman rumah sakit, tak ada jalan lain selain turun dengan _lift_ itu. Sedangkan, Kasamatsu tak melihat sosok Kise berada di kedua _lift_ tersebut. Tentu saja Kasamatsu tahu, karena kedua _lift_ itu mempunyai dinding kaca yang transparan sehingga kita dapat leluasa melihat pemandangan luar maupun orang-orang yang menaiki _lift_ sebelah saat kita berada di dalamnya.

Kali ini Kasamatsu berbalik, menatap lurus ke arah jendela seraya melangkah perlahan mendekatinya. Gelas kaca itupun meluncur bebas dari tangannya, menghantam lantai keramik yang ia pijak hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis dan telapak tangannya saat manik _onyx_nya menangkap pemandangan ganjil di bawah sana. Dari ketinggian tujuh lantai, orang-orang terlihat bagai serangga kecil yang sedang berlarian hendak mengerumuni makanan. Meski tak begitu jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah mereka, tapi Kasamatsu sudah bisa membayangkannya. Kebanyakan di antaranya membekap mulut dan beberapa lagi berteriak, khususnya para wanita.

Seketika kakinya lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk, merosot memunggungi dinding. Saat itulah, ia menemukan selembar kertas kusut yang tercampakan di lantai...

_**Senpai, maafkan aku...**_

Kasamatsu tahu betul, goresan tinta itu Kiselah yang menulisnya. _Kenapa? Kenapa harus jalan ini yang kau pilih?!_ Kasamatsu berteriak dalam batinnya. Ia meremas kertas itu kuat-kuat, menangis tanpa suara.

...

_And tell them I couldn't help myself_

_And tell them I was alone_

_Oh tell me I am the only one_

_And there's nothing that can stop me_

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes, out there in the silence._

_I'll be gone,I'll be gone._

**~Linkin Park**, "I'll be gone"

...

Dua pemuda yang tingginya tak jauh beda itu tiba di depan salah satu pintu kamar pasien. Salah satunya, yang berambut merah, membawa kantong kertas berwarna cokelat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kantong kertas itu berisi apel merah segar. Kali ini ia akan memberikan apel itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Kalau perlu, ia akan mengupaskan apel itu satu per satu, memotongnya menjadi 'kelinci apel' lalu menyuguhkannya pada Ryouta. Akashi tak sabar melihat kilat bahagia yang akan terpancar dari iris madu milik pemuda pirang itu. Segera ia mengulurkan tangan membuka pintu geser itu.

"Kalian terlambat," ujar seseorang dari dalam sana dengan suara parau.

Raut wajah pemuda surai merah itu jelas bertanya-tanya meski si surai biru langit yang berdiri di sampingnya tak berekspresi. Akashi menoleh sejenak pada Kuroko di sampingnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan telengan kepala tanda tak tahu menahu.

Tak ada siapapun di kamar pasien itu selain Kasamatsu Yukio yang terduduk depresi dalam keadaan... habis menangis? Akashi kembali mencerna kata-kata Kasamatsu sebelumnya. _Kalian terlambat... _terlambat untuk apa?

"Dimana dia?" suara Akashi masih sejernih dan setegas biasanya, jauh berbeda dengan suara Kasamatsu yang tadi didengarnya. Kasamatsu pun tak lantas menjawab, pun tak beranjak dari posisinya. Tangannya bergerak lemah, membuka kembali lembaran kusut yang tadi sengaja dirematnya kuat-kuat. Akashi mendekat perlahan, menyambut uluran sebelah tangan Kasamatsu yang menyodorkan kertas itu.

_**Senpai, maafkan aku**__**...**_

_**Aku tidak sanggup melihat kebersamaan mereka. mungkin ini jalan terbaik agar tidak ada yang menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka.**_

_**Senpai, aku tidak berbohong padamu bahwa aku menyayangimu, namun akupun tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku mencintainya.**__**Sejak awal aku mengenalnya, selama kami bersama, dan akan terus begitu. Selamanya.**_

_**Aku berhutang padamu, Kasamatsu Senpai. Akan kubayar itu dengan berada di neraka. Lupakan aku dan hiduplah dengan baik.**_

_**Ryouta**_

Kelopak yang membingkai kepingan _ruby _itu kini terbelalak, tenggorokannya pun tercekat saat dalam ingatannya tiba-tiba terlintas pemandangan ganjil yang baru saja ia dan Kuroko lihat dari dalam _lift_ berdinding transparan ketika naik menuju lantai tujuh gedung rumah sakit ini. Sesuatu... seseorang lebih tepatnya, jatuh dari atas gedung dan dalam sekejap orang-orang berteriak, berlarian mengerumuni tempat kejadian perkara. Saat itu Akashi tak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok orang bodoh yang memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun dari gedung itu. Apapun yang terjadi pada orang itu, tak seharusnya ia mengambil jalan pintas dengan bunuh diri. Pilihan bodoh. Ya, tadinya ia berpikir begitu.

Akashi menghiraukan keringat dingin yang mulai merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar, pemuda mungil bersurai merah itu menyeret kakinya yang lemas, beranjak mendekat ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dari situ ia bisa melihat kerumunan manusia yang semakin bertambah. Tak hanya suara teriakan yang tumpang tindih, kini suara ambulans pun ikut meramaikan suasana. Tubuh tinggi semampai yang biasa berjalan bersisian dengannya itu kini tergeletak tak bernyawa di bawah sana. Karena ulahnya, bahkan aspal yang seharusnya berwarna hitam bisa berubah menjadi merah kecokelatan.

"Kau tahu, bahkan sampai akhir pun ia tak pernah menanyakan apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya atau tidak." Suara parau itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini pemuda _raven_ itu bahkan terkekeh miris dan berkata, "Si bodoh itu, apa dia pikir akan bisa pergi dengan tenang sebelum memastikannya?" Dengan gerakan cepat, Kasamatsu kembali mengusap air mata yang menetes dengan punggung tangannya.

"Dia bahkan tak menyebut namaku dalam surat terakhirnya..." Satu kalimat itu diujarkan Akashi dengan susah payah, sambil menahan perih dan sesak di dadanya juga rasa panas di matanya. Selebihnya, ia hanya mampu menelan bulat-bulat ujaran itu dalam hatinya.

_Aku bahkan tak sempat melihat sosoknya untuk terakhir kali. Tak melihat senyumnya sejak tiga hari lalu, ketika aku meninggalkannya setelah melampiaskan kemarahanku. Padahal, aku begitu merindukan senyum itu. Senyumnya yang hangat bak cahaya matahari._

_Hei, Ryouta. Pernahkah kau berpikir, bagaimana sistem tata surya akan berjalan dengan semestinya jika sang matahari menghilang dari galaksi?_

_._

_._

~o0F.I.N0o~ 

* * *

A.N.

Huwaaaaaaaa goooommeeeennnaaaasaaaaiii―! m(_ _)m

Iya, saya tahu apa kesalahan saya... UPDATE-NYA LAMAAAAAA /dibakarhiduphidup D'x

Maaf ya minna san... seperti biasa, alasan keterlambatan update selalu sama, yaitu kesibukan real life yang tak dapat saya tinggalkan. Maa, shikataganai ne... OTL /ikutterjundarigedungrektoratkampus

Tonikaku, saya mengucapkan banyak banyak baaanyaaaakkkk terima kasih dari hati terdalam kepada seluruh readers, reviewers maupun silent readers yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih dan juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada readers yang telah mengikuti dan bersedia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini atau fic saya yang lainnya. Akhir kata...

Jangan lupa review untuk part ini juga ya :D Makoto ni arigatou gozaimashita! XXX

P.S.

Untuk review akan dibalas di PM masing-masing. Untuk yang tidak log in, silakan baca di bawah ini.

See you in other story line,

RYUU

Replay for...

To **Wookie**,

Halooo, haha di sini kesannya Kuroko jadi tempat pelarian ya? /sengajasih/plaaak XDD

Makasih banyak ya udah nyempetin baca n review X) Maaf update-nya lama m(_ _)m


End file.
